The Winds of Change
by Eilonwye
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'île pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.
1. Prologue

**The Winds of Change**

**(Traduction)**

Résumé : Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'ile pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.

_Bonjouuuur, Eilonwye pour vous servir !_

_Cette histoire n'est, malheureusement, pas de moi. C'est la traduction d'une fic du même nom de bloodytears87 (je mettrais le lien dans mon profil). Je ne fais que retranscrire en français, et même si mon orthographe n'est pas parfait (hahahaha, la bonne blague), j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même l'histoire. La fic en anglais étant terminée, il manque juste l'épilogue, j'essaierais de sortir les chapitres assez vite._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le ciel grondait aux couleurs des éclairs qui déchiraient la nuit. Personne ne s'était risqué à sortir, préférant la chaleur de leurs maisons à la tempête qui faisait rage. Le silence était assourdissant, et il n'y avait guère que le grondement du tonnerre pour briser cette atmosphère étouffante. Pourtant, dans une cabane cachée dans les montagnes, hors du village de Fushia et non loin du Grey Terminal, deux jeunes garçons essayaient de calmer leur petit frère effrayé.

Luffy détestait les orages, même si tout homme caoutchouc qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas être blessé par eux. A chaque grondement émit par le ciel, la peur s'installait brusquement et son cœur tressautait.

**« Shh, Lu'. »**

Ace essayait de calmer Luffy, en le berçant dans ses bras. Sabo tentait de distraire l'enfant de sept ans en lui racontant des histoires, mais cela ne marchait que jusqu'au grondement suivant.

**« T'es faible Lu' »**

Le fils de Roger le lui répétait cela à demi-mot. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais eu à rassurer quelqu'un avant que Luffy n'arrive. Mais l'enfant élastique était son petit frère maintenant, et il allait devoir apprendre à comment le calmer.

Sabo finit par abandonner l'idée de distraire le garçon et alla s'asseoir au côté de ses deux frangins. Ace garda Luffy entre eux deux toute la nuit, parlant et rassurant le futur pirate jusqu'à ce que Morphée fasse enfin son oeuvre.

* * *

A l'extérieur, un énorme navire à tête de baleine cherchait un endroit où accoster, le temps que la tempête passe.

**« Terre en vue! Île droit devant !» **Le commandant de la première flotte hurlait contre le vent.

**« C'est le royaume de Goa, hein ? » **Demanda un membre de l'équipage, en tentant d'apercevoir l'ile sous la pluie battante.

**« Il semblerait oui. » **Marco se tourna vers son capitaine.

**« Devons-nous essayer d'y accoster, père ? »**

**« Si je me souviens bien, il y a un village sur cette île, Fushia, qui est sous la protection du Vice-Amiral Garp. »**

**« Garp, le héros de la marine ? » **S'exclama quelqu'un, les yeux exorbités.

**« Oui, c'est son île natale je crois. »** Barbe-Blanche resta pensif un moment. **« On n'a pas moyen de savoir s'il est là où pas en ce moment. Enfin, je préfèrais ne pas avoir à traiter avec les marines. Nous allons jeter l'ancre loin du village »**

**« Tout de suite, Père. »**

Marco rejoignit les navigateurs pour trouver où amarrer le navire.

Peu de temps après, le Moby Dick fut ancré aussi près de l'ile qu'il en était possible. L'ordre avait été donné de rester sur le navire, la majorité des pirates rejoignirent leurs cabines, le temps trouver un peu de repos, ils n'iraient explorer l'ile et se réapprovisionner que le lendemain.

* * *

Les trois frères ignoraient tous des bouleversements qu'allaient leur apporter le bateau et l'équipage qu'il transportait. Ils sentaient pourtant, tout au fond d'eux même, que le vent du changement venait de souffler.

* * *

_bloodytears87 : Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais c'est juste le prologue. J'aime les reviews, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez et si je dois continuer. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoire sur ASL, mais j'aime l'idée qu'ils grandissent ensemble tous les trois, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire à mon tour sur le sujet. _

_Eilonwye : Dooonc, fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu 8D_

_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton « reviews », il ne mord pas et fait plaisir ! _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey !_

_Un gros, gros merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Non sérieux, 14 reviews pour un petit prologue de 500 mots ... Vous gérez les gens ! Normalement j'ai pu répondre à tous les inscrits par mp, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mae culpa._

_Concernant la fréquence parution des chapitres, je pense en traduire un par semaine. Sachant que je vais très certainement me lancer dans une autre trad en même temps, je pense que c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un truc correct. _

_Voilà la bête ! _

* * *

**« Marco ! » **

L'appel de Thatch résonna alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, cherchant le commandant de la première flotte. Il venait juste de finir de nettoyer la cuisine après le rush du petit déj', et avait bien envie d'aller explorer l'île.

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux, yoi ? »** L'interpellé tourna son éternel regard endormi vers Thatch.

**« J'vais faire un tour sur l'île, pour voir si je peux pas trouver quelques fruits ou légumes pour les réserves. »**

**« Et t'as pas envie d'y aller seul, yoi ? »** Supposa Marco avec un sourire narquois.

**« Oui. Tu m'accompagnes, steuplaiiiit ! »** Thatch regarda Marco avec ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu, ne tirant de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qu'un rire moqueur.

**« J'avais prévu d'y aller de toute façon. »** L'interrompit Marco, alors que le commandant de la quatrième flotte commençait à mendier.

**« Allez, on se bouge ! »**

Et il sauta par-dessus la rambarde, atterrissant dans une barque.

**« Toi, enfoiré ! »** C'est un Thatch grognon qui sauta à ses côtés. **« T'aurais pu me le dire, au lieu de me laisser m'humilier! »**

**« Mais ça m'aurait enlevé le plaisir de te voir te ridiculiser, yoi. »** répondit Marco, toujours railleur.

**« Hilarant mec … »** Thatch soupira, avant de commencer à ramer vers la berge.

Arrivés sur l'île, ils remontèrent l'embarcation sur la plage. Thatch jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, notant que l'endroit avait l'air plutôt désert

**« A ton avis, personne n'habite sur ce versant de l'île ? »** Demanda-t-il à Marco, voyant que le commandant observait aussi les environs.

**« Qui sait. »** Il eut un haussement d'épaule. Ils commencèrent à remonter la plage, débouchant sur un chemin montant vers la forêt. Ils surprirent alors le léger mouvement d'un buisson, ainsi que quelques chuchotements frénétiques. Thatch éleva la voix.

**« Oi ! Y'a quelqu'un dans le coin ? » **

Les mouvements et les murmures cessèrent brusquement. Il y eut un murmure furieux.

**« Regarde ce que t'as fait Luffy ! » **

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Marco compris que qui que soit Luffy, il venait de se faire frapper.

**« On vous entends, yoi »** Marco parla de son habituel voix endormie. Presqu'aussitôt un silence absolue lui répondit.

**« Il n'y a personne … »** La voix d'enfant essayait de se rendre profonde et caverneuse. **« C'est juste votre imagination »**

**« Woaw ! Sérieux, Sabo ?! »** Répondit une voix haut perché pleine d'enthousiasme.

**« Tais-toi, crétin ! »** La première voix, celle en colère, siffla et un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre.

**« Aiie ! Ça fait mal … »**

Amusé Thatch se déplaça silencieusement vers les buissons, se redressant il regarda par-dessus ceux-ci, trouvant trois garçons, un petit et deux plus vieux.

**« Bien le bonjour à vous. »** les salua-t-ils avec un grand sourire.

**« Bonjouuur ~ »** Le plus jeune lui rendit son salut, un énorme sourire ornant son visage. Les deux autres lui mirent chacun un coup bien sentit.

Le plus vieux des deux enfants aux cheveux noirs s'adressa au commandant.

**« Vous êtes qui, et vous foutez quoi là ? » **

**« Les bonnes manières voudraient que vous vous présentiez avant de demander quoi que ce soit. » **Répliqua le quatrième commandant, affable comme toujours.

**« Comme tu veux »** ricana le gosse.

**« Moi c'est Luffy ! »** s'exclama le plus jeune. **« Et je serais le roi des pirates ! »** Thatch ne put retenir un éclat de rire, l'enfant avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.

**« Moi c'est Thatch ! »**

**« Dis m'sieur, t'es un pirate ? »** demanda Luffy, toute l'innocence de l'enfance imprégnant sont regard émerveillé.

**« Bien sûr ! »** Il pointa du doigt Marco, qui observait la scène derrière lui. **« Tout comme le gars là-bas. »**

**« TROP COOOOOL »** Hurla Luffy, arrachant des gémissements désespérés aux deux autres.

**« Oi, on dégage Luffy ! **» apostropha le gamin aux cheveux noir. Thatch voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec eux, mais il n'était pas vraiment sur que ce soit à cause du fait qu'ils soient pirates.

**« Mais je veux parler aux pirates ! »** couina Luffy. Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard. L'enfant semblait comprendre ce que cela signifiait et soupira. **« J'suppose que j'ai pas le choix, faites gaffe à vous ! »** dit-il avec un sourire avant de courir derrière ses frères.

**« Drôles de gosses »** songea Marco en les regardant s'en aller. **«Et t'as oublié de leurs demander où est-ce qu'on peut trouver de quoi remplir les calles, yoi ! »**

**« Merde ! »** grogna Thatch en réalisant qu'il avait totalement oublié. **« Bah, de toute façon ce s'rait pas une exploration si on demandait not' chemin, hein ! »**

Marco sourit sarcastiquement pendant que les deux hommes reprenaient leur chemin.

* * *

**« Allez, Luffy ! Dépêche ! » **Sabo pressait son petit frère, qui était encore une fois distrait par un quelconque insecte. Il était vraiment sidéré de l'incapacité qu'avait le plus jeune à rester concentré plus de deux minutes, quand bien même il n'avait que sept ans. Il était sûr que lui, lorsqu'il avait le même âge que Luffy, il n'avait jamais été aussi dissipé. Remarque, lui il n'avait pas été laissé à lui-même, dans une montagne sauvage, à sept ans comme son frère.

**« Laisse-le s'démerder »** soupira Ace en continuant à marcher, son tuyau de métal posé sur son épaule. **« Au pire, on le récupère en rentrant »**. Sabo souffla à son tour, mais il avait faim alors il acquiesça et suivit le fils de Roger, laissant Luffy se débrouiller. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort que ses grands frères, mais il avait une chance de ouf alors bon … Il n'était cependant pas rassuré, la faute aux deux pirates rencontrés le matin même, alors il essayait de ralentir Ace en marchant lentement.

Luffy n'avait même pas remarqués que ses deux frères l'avaient laissé derrière. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder la libellule qui lui tournait autour pour faire gaffe à quoi que ce soit. Lorsque finalement elle s'envola, Luffy ne comprit pas pourquoi il était seul.

**« Sabo ? Ace ? »** Aucune réponse ne vint à son appel. Boudant d'avoir été laissé pour compte, Luffy partit dans la direction vers laquelle il pensait qu'ils marchaient avant que la libellule ne capte toute son attention. Il aurait vraiment voulu discuter plus avec Thatch. Les pirates étaient trop top. L'enfant caoutchouteux se demandait s'ils étaient comme Shanks et son équipage. Enfin, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être comme les pirates de Bluejam. Il espérait vraiment revoir Thatch et la tronche d'ananas, ils avaient l'air marrant. Avec un peu de chance, s'il embêtait suffisamment Ace et Sabo avec ça, il le laisserait aller leur parler. Sur cette pensée, il retourna à la recherche de ses frangins.

Assez étonnamment, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les rattraper. Ils étaient devant clairière, planqués, attendant manifestement quelque chose.

**« Sabo! Ace! »** Il les appela en courant vers eux. **« Pourquoi vous m'avez laissés derrière ? »** bougonna le gosse.

**« Tais-toi, Luffy. »** Lui ordonna Ace, regardant attentivement les alentours.

**« Il arrive.»** Sabo resserra sa prise sur sa barre de fer.

**« Hein ? Qui ça ? »** Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Un léger grondement se fit entendre.

* * *

Thatch et Marco avaient finalement rencontrés un vieil homme sur la plage qui leur indiqua la bonne direction, se rendant lui-même dans la forêt, il accompagna les deux pirates. Sous la houlette de l'ancien, le cuisinier du Moby Dick pu trouver assez de fruits comestibles.

Marco avait pris la décision de ne pas chasser tout de suite, il était peu désireux d'avoir à se trimballer des cadavres d'animaux dans toute la forêt, alors qu'il suffisait qu'il s'occupe de cette tache sur le chemin du retour. Aux alentours de midi, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière donnant sur la falaise. En regardant en bas, Thatch vit deux des garçons rencontrés le matin même. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où était passé le petit Luffy que celui-ci déboula en apostrophant ses frères. De ce qu'il put entendre, le nom des gosses étaient Sabo et Ace, restait maintenant à savoir qui était qui.

**« Il est là »** dit le vieil homme en regardant la scène. Marco le regarda confus, avant de regarder passait plus bas.

Dans la clairière, ils purent voir un tigre géant émerger des bois. Il était presque aussi grand que les arbres environnants, et il s'approchait dangereusement des gosses. Thatch prit peur pour les gamins et voulu sauter, avec Marco, pour les sauver, mais le vieil homme les en empêcha.

**« Regardez »** dit-il avant de reposer ses yeux sur le trio. Le tigre poussa un puissant rugissement, alors que le fils de Roger s'élançait vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par '**_**regarder'**_** ? »** exigea de savoir Thatch.

**« Ils se testent juste »** leur dit l'homme. **« Regardez juste »**

Les deux Shirohige ne furent guère convaincu par la réponse, mais ils décidèrent tout de même de suivre la demande de l'homme, au pire si les gosses se mettaient vraiment en danger, ils interviendraient.

* * *

**« J'y vais en premier ! »** prévint Ace tout en chargeant le tigre sortant des bois. Il courut droit devant lui avant d'esquiver aisément une attaque du fauve. **« Trop prévisible !** »

Ace se mit au niveau de la jambe du tigre, se servant de celle-ci pour sauter jusqu'au niveau de la tête du gros chat, tenant fermement sa barre de fer, il lui assena un violent coup sur le museau, le faisant grogner.

**« Alors, ça fait quoi ? »** ricana Ace avec un sourire en coin, qui ne dura pas, le fauve l'envoyant valser avec sa queue.

Alors qu'il se mouvait vers Ace, Sabo attira son attention en enroulant autour de son cou le fil de sa canne à pêche.

**« C'est moi que tu dois battre ! »** Il essayait de garder le contrôle sur le manche.** « Arrête de résister, abandonne ! »**

D'un coup sec, le tigre tira sur la canne, ramenant Sabo juste devant lui. Il envoya le petit noble rejoindre son frère d'un violent coup de patte. **« Sabo ! Ace ! »** Il ne restait plus que Luffy, qui se tenait debout au milieu de la clairière.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, le tigre se jetait vers lui. L'enfant caoutchouc regardait avec de grands yeux le monstre. Il commença à reculer doucement.

**« M-merde ! »** Il faisait faire des moulinets à son bras. **« Gumo no Pistol ! »** et il envoya son poing caoutchouteux vers l'animal. L'attaque se retourna toutefois contre l'enfant qui se prit son propre poing en pleine face, l'envoyant à terre.

Le tigre s'élança vers Luffy qui ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur le paralysant.

**« ****Aaaa-Ahhhhhhh ****! »** L'enfant cria, alors que l'énorme monstre sautait sur lui, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

* * *

Sur la falaise, Marco était inquiet. Tout pirate qu'il était, il ne désirait pas voir trois gosses se faire écharper par un tigre sauvage.

**« Oi ! Le vieux ! **» Il héla l'homme, le doute perçant dans sa voix. **« On est sensés restés immobile devant ça ?! »**

**« Là, c'est clair qu'ils ont besoin d'aide ! »** ajouta Thatch, mais l'ancien les ignora, pointant simplement du doigt ce qui se passait plus bas.

* * *

**« NON, Luffy ! »** cria Ace en se relevant.

**« Magne ! »** hurla Sabo, et les deux coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour sauver leur petit frère.

Luffy criait, les yeux fermés, attendant de ressentir la douleur d'un coup qui ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qui s'agrandir de stupeur, restant bloqué sur ses deux grands frères qui bloquait la patte titanesque.

**« Ace ! Sabo ! »** La surprise se peignait autant dans sa voix que sur son visage.

**« Il est lourd ! Et vraiment fort ! »** On sentait dans la voix de Sabo, l'effort que ça lui demandait de retenir la puissante patte.

**« Bordel ! On est pas encore assez fort »** Ace venait de se rendre compte que vaincre la bête était au-dessus de leur moyen. Sabo le regarda surpris, craignant que son frère n'abandonne. Il fut cependant rassurer lorsqu'il reprit la parole. **« Mais on peut pas perdre ! Les mecs, on y va ensemble ! »**

Sabo et Luffy se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, mais hochèrent la tête.

* * *

**« Oh, ça devient intéressant »** dit le vieil homme. Thatch aurait voulu l'étrangler, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait sous lui. Il savait que ces garçons devaient quand même être assez forts pour être en mesure d'arrêter un coup puissant comme celui-ci.

Marco continuait d'observer la scène de son habituel regard endormi. Il se demandait juste qui étaient ces gosses et ce qu'ils foutaient dans cette montagne. Il faudrait leurs demander des précisions si les mômes survivaient.

* * *

Ace et Luffy courrait vers la forêt aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils avaient l'intention de tirer avantage du pouvoir de Luffy.

**« Vas-y, Sabo ! »** lança Ace à son frère.

**« Ok ! Hey, Tigrou ! »** Sabo commença à courir en sautant et criant autour de sa cible, espérant obtenir son attention. **« Regarde par-là ! » **Il lui tourna le dos et tapota son arrière train. **« Dis bonjour à mon cul ! »** Le tigre lâcha un grondement furieux et Sabo trouvant qu'il l'avait assez provoqué commença à courir pour sauver son précieux postérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy préparait un gomu gomu no rocket.

**« Vas-y aussi loin que possible ! »** lui demanda Ace avant de se retourner vers la clairière. **« Sabo, par ici ! » **Ce dernier courrait avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la direction indiqué par le D.

**« J'y arriverais pas ! Il va me bouffeeeeeer ! »** Hurla Sabo, n'ayant cependant pas d'autre choix que de continuer à courir, le Tigre sur ses talons.

**« Tu peux le faire Sab' ! »** l'encouragea Ace **« Aussi loin que possible ! »**

Il se mit rapidement devant Luffy, qui était prêt à l'envoyer vers le monstre. Sabo courrait encore été toujours, n'osant pas regarder derrière lui.

**« T'es prêt Luffy ? »** lui demanda Ace, jetant un coup d'œil à son frangin.

**« OUAI ! » **lui répondit le D, un énorme sourire ornant son visage alors qu'il gardait un œil darder sur l'animal. Il commença l'attaque. **« Gomu gomu no … »**

**« … Rocket ! »** Hurla Ace alors qu'il s'envolait vers le tigre, tirant sa barre de fer et l'abattant durement sur la mâchoire du tigre, l'envoyant s'écraser au loin complètement sonné.

Les trois frères essayaient de retrouver leur souffle, un sourire de triomphe sur chaque visage. Luffy sortit en courant de la forêt, sautant dans tous les sens, poussant des exclamations de joies, Sabo le suivait, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus modéré dans son enthousiasme.

**« On l'a fait ! »** criait de joie le plus jeune des D. Ace souriait largement, l'adrénaline causé par l'attaque finale coulant toujours en lui.

Mais l'enfant de Roger ne pouvait pourtant pas relâcher tout la tension. Pendant tout le combat il n'avait pu se débarrasser de la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient observés …

* * *

_Et voilààà_

_Bon, honnêtement je suis pas fana de ma traduction, je suis beaucoup trop littérale et maladroite dans mes phrases. Et surtout j'ai un orthographe déplorable ... De facto, si ça tente quelqu'un de relire après moi ... Ma boite à mp est ouverte ! Promis, y'aura pleins de cookies !_

_Comme toujours, la nourriture des auteurs/traducteurs c'est les commentaires._

_Alors hésitez pas!_


End file.
